log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorcerer's Apprentice
The Sorcerer's Apprentice ("Student of the Mage" in the Crunchyroll version of the anime) is the 23rd episode of the Log Horizon anime. Plot Cold Open Minori finishes sulking in bed and opens the window to see the morning light. She snaps awake and decides to take on a new day. Festivities During breakfast, the guild discusses what they would be doing that day; Shiroe would once again be doing paperwork, Akatsuki and Naotsugu would patrol the festival, Nyanta would help out with the Crescent Moon Alliance, and Isuzu and Rudy would be wandering the booths (or, in Isuzu's words, "walking the dog."). Naotsugu tours the food stands under the disguise as a “Food Safety Inspector”. He gives Akatsuki a stamp voucher that grants a reward for eating at twelve stands, with his own voucher near completion. He speculates what the prize may be, but annoys her into kicking him and running off before he could finish. Later, Minori consults Marielle about the princess's banquet, to which she directs the girl to Charasin. Akatsuki buys a new hair pin to try to catch Shiroe's attention; unsuccessful, she tosses him a Briar Weasel figure (the prize) instead. Naotsugu discovers that the ninja switched their vouchers when she kicked him, which stole his progress but allows him to eat more delicious food. Minori arrives at Charasin's office to find that he is swamped in festival logistics, so she offers to help. Rudy and Isuzu talk about Minori's efforts, and observe a dispute between Landers. Henrietta finds Marielle hiding from manual labor, and decides to call Naotsugu to help move cargo. Embarrassed, Marielle goes to take a bath. Henrietta already realizes Marielle's crush on Naotsugu, and contemplates her own crush with Shiroe. Rayneshia finishes setting the banquet hall of the Watermaple Consolate, then curses Krusty convincing her to take on the work of ambassador. He accepts the criticism, having entered without her noticing. He had arrived to express his sympathy and takes tea with her. Minori has changed her subclass to Apprentice and became Shiroe's student scribe; with this way, she can use her skills to assist people and show them how valuable Shiroe is. At her skill level, she organizes Charasin's paperwork at a rapid pace, impressing the guild master. Disorder At a tomato restaurant, Nyanta nonchalantly expels a rowdy Lander Lord out of the building and reports the matter to Shiroe. While the Black Sword Knights and D.D.D work on maintaining order during the festival, they resolve more disputes involving the People of the Land. Isaac and Krusty then discuss Shiroe's growth since Debauchery Tea Party and agree that he works his best when for the good of others. After putting a stop to yet another rowdy Lander, Shiroe finally notices the strangeness of the Landers' behavior as Minori reports inconsistencies in the festival's paperwork all resulting from errors by Landers. Shiroe confirms that the city may be under attack and makes haste for the his office, disgruntled at his own carelessness. Meanwhile, a vessel named Spirit Ship Eagle led by the sinister-looking Lord Marves, prepares to make contact with Akihabara.